


Light

by Glowbug



Series: Hidden Puzzles [6]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Babysitting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, Stand-In Parents, layton secret santa, puzzle family, toddler!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowbug/pseuds/Glowbug
Summary: For the 2017 Layton Secret Santa on Tumblr, a fluffy one-shot of young Hershel and Claire babysitting their friends' little boy during the holidays. :)





	Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzlebattle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=puzzlebattle).



The two-year-old pointed with a chubby hand. “Twee!”

“That’s right!” Claire hoisted little Luke onto her hip so she could carry him closer. “It’s a Christmas tree!”

“Twee.” Luke grabbed at a branch.

“No, we don’t pull on the tree.” She gently pried open his fingers. “The tree is there to look pretty.”

“Oh.” Luke pouted, but only for a few seconds. Then his toddler attention span kicked in and he pointed again. “What dat?”

“That’s a menorah. It’s for celebrating Hanukkah.” She smiled, warmth spilling into her chest. Hershel had asked to set up his menorah at her flat this year, calling her to the window each evening as he lit an additional candle, and already she loved the new (to her) tradition.

“Hanyakuh,” Luke repeated. “Pwitty ‘nora.” He reached for one of the glowing candles.

“No!” Claire yelped despite herself.

Luke’s lower lip trembled. She’d told him “no” two times in as many minutes. “I _wanna…”_ He sniffled.

“Sorry, Lukey. They’re very hot.” She sat them both down on the sofa. “Maybe we can get Hershel to tell you a story about Hanukkah—“

“ ‘Tory!” Luke cried. “Want a ‘tory!”

How did Brenda and Clark do this so well? Luckily, at that moment Hershel popped out of the kitchen, holding a tea tray adorned with all the usual trappings plus a blue plastic sippy cup. “Would anyone like something to drink?”

“Juice!” Luke said immediately. Claire had to restrain the excited toddler as he reached for his cup, lest he upset the teapot entirely. Hershel handed it to him and he took a big sip.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

Her boyfriend smiled crookedly at her. “You’re very good with him.”

Claire returned the smile. “He’s so curious. No flaming light source is safe!” She nodded to the menorah.

“Oh dear.” He settled beside her on the sofa; Luke clambered into his lap. For a few moments the only sounds were of sipped tea and slurped juice.

Hershel’s arms found their way around Luke, but his smile was beginning to fade. Claire touched his shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s… not important.”

“I don’t mind.”

He sighed. “It’s… well, Clark’s terribly keen about the Misthallery job, and of course I hope for his successful interview, but…”

She put her arm around him. “It’s so far away. I feel the same.” She’d known Brenda since the first day of freshman year; Hershel and Clark were no less close. The thought of them moving away…

Having Luke in their care for the week, with the Tritons on the other side of Britain for Clark’s job interview, made it all seem terribly real. “We’ll be all right. That’s what letters and telephones are for. But dash it all, Hershel, I’ll be at loose ends not seeing Brenda every weekend.” She sighed.

Hershel smiled sadly at her. “I confess I’d miss this little fellow as well.”

“Gimme puzza?” Luke asked hopefully.

Claire felt the corners of her mouth tug upward. “What were you _doing_ with him all day?”

Hershel flushed, but his eyes twinkled softly. “…Ahem. Very well, Luke. Can you see something on top of the Christmas tree that is also found high in the sky?”

“Um…” Luke studied the tree intently. _“ ’Tar!”_ He pointed triumphantly at the needlepoint star topper.

“Very good!” Hershel told him. “You’ll be a puzzle master in no time, my boy.”

“I like puzza.” Luke returned his attention to his sippy cup.

“We’ve created a monster,” Claire teased.

Hershel chuckled. “Entertaining a small child proved a puzzle in itself. I must truly admire Clark and Brenda’s parenting abilities.”

“Mm-hmm.” She rested her head on his shoulder, warmth spreading through her chest and out to every finger and toe. _This is what I want,_ she thought, and it surprised her. Domesticity? _Her?_ There was still so much to discover—at the lab, in the world…

Well, who was to say she couldn’t have both?

“Do you think,” Hershel said hesitantly. As if his thoughts had followed hers, he continued, “Perhaps, one day, we… you and I, might we…” He gazed down at Luke, who had finished his juice and was sleepily sucking his thumb.

“I don’t feel quite ready to have a little one all the time,” she admitted. “I’m so busy at the lab—and I like having you to myself!” She squeezed his hand. “But—one day—yes. Yes, I’d like that very much.”

She felt him nod. “Yes. I… I would too.”

Together, the three of them watched the flickering candles and the shining Christmas tree lights.


End file.
